Vingança
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Mas, bem no fundo, soterrado por sentimentos como falsa esperança e orgulho, sabia que nada seria como antes.


**Nota:** Universo vampiro, itens perseguição e perfume. Se você espera vampiros que brilham, aperte crtl+F4.

* * *

**Vingança**

_"Dizem que a vingança é doce; à abelha custa-lhe a vida" (Carmen Sylva)_

A vingadora olhava-o, ódio em seus olhos castanhos. Draco levantou a sobrancelha.

- Você é lerda, hein? – disse.

Fazia uns quatro anos que ela o perseguia.

Dia após dia, noite após noite, lá estava ela, sempre exatos dois passos atrás dele. Não pensava que alguém poderia ser tão determinado em se vingar.

A história de verdade havia começado alguns anos atrás, Draco não tinha certeza. Aquela era uma época que ele não gostava muito de lembrar. Mas a pior parte era a vida a.V. – ou a vida antes de Vlad.

Pelo que ele lhe contara, Draco andava pelas ruas americanas com pressa, vestido em roupas caras. Vlad estava com fome, e, ao sentir o cheiro _delicioso_ do rapaz, não resistiu e o mordeu.

Ludmila, a esposa de Vlad, repreendeu-o por matar pessoas ricas, logo, importantes, e o mandou transformá-lo. Quando pensava nisso, Draco não sabia se agradecia ou esganava Ludmila. O casal acolheu-o e o educaram para ser um vampiro decente. Ensinaram tudo o que sabiam e, quando já conseguia _sobreviver_ sozinho, Draco resolveu "sair de casa" e descobrir mais sobre como era sua vida antes de virar vampiro.

E descobriu. Era filho do primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra, Lucius Malfoy. Como não sabia seu nome até aquele momento – Vlad e Ludmila o chamavam de Tom –, descobriu-se ser Draco Malfoy. Durante alguns meses, vigiara seus pais de longe. Mas, quando percebeu que doía demais só _olhar_ sua antiga vida, sem poder participar dela, vagou sem direção pelo mundo.

E foi quando passou rapidamente pela Escócia que a outra parte de sua história começou.

- O importante é que eu estou aqui – rebateu a vingadora. Sua mão estava em cima da estaca de madeira, em baixo do sobretudo preto. Parecia aquelas caçadoras ridículas que se viam nos filmes.

Nem sempre ela tinha sido daquele jeito, sombria. Draco lembrava-se vagamente que ela usava um vestido azul claro naquela noite. Se soubesse que ela estava ali, não teria feito aquilo.

Bah, quem ele queria enganar? Fora ela quem deixara sua vida mais divertida.

Ele estava com uma sede tremenda naquela noite, pois se recusara a matar uma menininha dias antes. Podia ser uma aberração da natureza, mas não era tão monstruoso assim.

O cara-de-tapado surgira naquele momento, bem na sua frente. Era quase como a mosca ir de livre e espontânea vontade até a teia da aranha. Sem querer desperdiçar comida, Draco fizera o qualquer vampiro são faria: mordeu-o.

Enquanto torcia o nariz para aquele sangue azedo e nem um pouco saboroso, sentiu alguém batendo em suas costas. Desenterrou a cabeça do corpo já sem vida e viu a vingadora, com uma cara chorosa e cheia de raiva. Deveria estar usando toda a sua força, mas Draco mal sentia cócegas.

Empurrara-a para o lado e partira, deixando para trás a vingadora e o corpo do que deveria ser seu namorado. Meses mais tarde, ao passar novamente pela Escócia, ela começou a perseguição.

Era até divertido ter alguém em sua cola. E ele, quando descobriu estar sendo seguido, fez menção de demorar-se mais nos lugares, exibir-se pelas ruas à noite e falar com o máximo de pessoas possível. Algumas vezes deixava um bilhete para trás.

Draco daria sua eternidade só para ver a cara que a vingadora fazia quando lia os bilhetes.

- Até hoje eu não sei o seu nome – comentou, com uma cara cínica.

A vingadora hesitou.

- Ginny.

- Então, _Ginny_ – Draco não acreditou que ela falaria a verdade. –, só para ter certeza: você quer vingar seu namoradinho, não?

- O nome dele é Harry – retrucou ela, segurando a estaca com mais força.

- Sério? Eu sempre pensei que fosse "Cara de Tapado" – Draco deliciou-se ao ver Ginny ficar vermelha. Não só porque o sangue tinha subido até o rosto dela, claro.

- Melhor do que "Malfoy Cara de Fuinha".

- Ora, ora. Alguém fez a lição de casa antes de sair mundo afora atrás de um assassino.

- Eu tinha que começar por algum lugar – Ginny deu um sorriso amargo.

Draco se apoiou na parede, descontraído, e jogou os cabelos loiros para trás. Ela deu um corajoso passo para frente; seu coração batia rápido demais, o sangue passeava de modo tentador por suas veias.

E um aroma delicioso emanava de Ginny. Deveria ser a adrenalina – ela sempre deixava as coisas mais saborosas, apesar de Draco ficar um tanto eufórico quando terminava a refeição.

- Me matar não vai trazer seu Henry de volta – disse o vampiro, indo calmamente até o outro lado do quarto, ficando a um passo de distância de Ginny. Não queria assustá-la com sua rapidez sobrenatural. Pelo menos por ora.

Encarou-a. Os olhos castanhos e intensos, que o fitavam com rancor, tiravam parte de sua beleza. Mas o que se destacava mesmo eram os cabelos. Mais alaranjados que vermelhos, ondulados, na altura das costas. Se soubesse que ela seria tão delicada, não... não... Não _o quê?_

- Eu sei – Ginny colocou a mão no bolso e agarrou um saco cheio de alho. – Mas eu posso _te_ matar.

Como se estivessem em um filme hollywoodiano – de onde ela provavelmente se inspirava –, Ginny jogou os vários dentes de alho no rosto de Draco, para logo em seguida puxar a estaca do cinto e tentar atacá-lo. Só tentar, obviamente.

Muito mais ágil, ele prendeu-a pelos pulsos e fez com que o pedaço de madeira caísse no chão. Draco não evitou a risada.

- Retiro o que eu disse, você _definitivamente_ não fez sua lição de casa. Achou mesmo que iria me matar com esse plano? Mesmo que alho funcionasse, eu já tinha sentido o cheiro dele no exato segundo que você entrou por aquela porta.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo cobrindo o rosto. O coração martelava com força no peito.

O aroma de sangue intensificou-se. Parecia aqueles perfumes franceses horrorosos, dos quais você não conseguia se livrar do cheiro. E aquele perfume não era forte e fedido, só _muito_ delicioso.

Se estivesse vivo, seu estômago teria roncado alto. No mesmo instante em que achou melhor se afastar, ela levantou a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás, expondo o pescoço branco. Foi a gota d'água.

Sem que pudesse raciocinar com clareza, seus caninos já tinham perfurado a carne tenra e sua boca já se deliciava com o gosto do sangue. Ela gritou alto.

Aquela provavelmente era um dos melhores sangues que já tinha provado até então. Levava-o ao céu só de molhar a ponta da língua nele. Era tão viciante, tão avassalador...

Para sua boca ficar mais bem encaixada naquela fonte de prazer vermelho, Draco puxou levemente a cabeça da sua nova refeição para o lado. Enroscou o outro braço nas costas dela, aumentando o contato com o pescoço.

De tão extasiado, não percebeu quando Ginny tirou um dos sapatos e agarrou a estaca caída ali perto com o pé. Só percebeu mesmo o plano B ao sentir o coração ser perfurado.

- Acho que você não previu isso – murmurou ela, apoiando-se na parede. Segurava a cabeça com as mãos, zonza; a perda de sangue no corpo estava afetando-a.

Draco caiu no chão. Urrou, para tentar aliviar a dor que queimava cada pedaço de seu corpo. Não teve efeito.

- Eu... sou tudo... que você tem – gritou ele, lágrimas de sangue saindo involuntariamente de seus olhos cinzentos por causa da dor. Partes do seu corpo começavam a esfarelar.

- Eu tenho minha família, meus amigos! – a ruiva escorregou pela parede, sentando no chão.

- Você tinha... Antes... de resolver se vingar... e abandonar todos eles.

Ginny escondeu a cara entre os joelhos dobrados. Parecia chorar. Ou só estava passando mal?

Quando todos os quatro membros já tinham esfarelado, Draco não agüentou mais. Não tinha forças sequer para gritar, então olhou para a vingadora uma última vez e se rendeu.

**-x-**

A cabeça rodava sem parar, a vista estava um lixo e ela se sentia fraca. Há quantos minutos estava sentada ali?

Depois de tanto tempo de angústia e raiva, finalmente tinha vingado Harry. Quase podia imaginá-lo, em espírito, sorrindo para ela.

Porém, tudo o que viu à sua frente foram as cinzas de Malfoy, sem nem um fiozinho loiro para contar a história. E um sentimento de vazio, em vez das esperadas felicidade e satisfação.

Levantou-se. Primeira parada: hospital. Segunda parada: casa. Sentia saudades de sua família, de seus amigos, de sua cama quentinha.

Mas, bem no fundo, soterrado por sentimentos como falsa esperança e orgulho, sabia que nada seria como antes.

Sabia que a única pessoa que tinha _de verdade_ em sua vida, agora era um monte de poeira.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o projeto Across the Universe, da seção DG do fórum 6v. Abraços de urso pra Kolly, que pitacou, e beijos para as moçoilas (e moçoilos) da DG ;)


End file.
